1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a folding electronic device, such as a remote controller.
2. Description of the Related Art
A folding remote controller for controlling a television set has been proposed. The folding remote controller is designed on condition that input means, such as push buttons and keys, arranged on the outer wall of the folding remote controller as folded are not operated when the folding remote controller is unfolded. However, it is possible that the input means are operated accidentally, causing malfunctions. The position of a battery pocket for containing batteries needs to be determined properly to construct the folding remote controller in a compact construction.